Emission de télé sorcière
by BellaMya
Summary: Une émission de télé réalité version sorcière


****** Emission de télé sorcière.**

******Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent a notre Déesse J.K. Rowling, et Edward Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. **

****** Dans le monde sorcier il eut beaucoup de changeant comme par exemple dans certaines maisons les habitants avaient des télévisions ou plein d'autre meubles moldus. Un soir de Novembre, tous le monde était devant leur télévision appelé si souvent la boîte à image, pour voir une émission appelé ' Chacun sa chanson ' qui pour les moldu étaient l'équivalent de la ' Nouvelle Star '.**

****** - Mesdames et messieurs, les artistes venus sont des inconnus enfin pour la plupart. Mais n'oubliez pas vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'émission pour nous envoyer vos hiboux. Et pour nous dire, par la même occasion lequel de ses jeunes talents voulaient vous garder parmi nous. Mais maintenant je vous présente Dobby l'elfe de maison, dit le présentateur Remus Lupin.**

****** Un petit elfe aux yeux globuleux, vêtu d'une taie oreiller propre.**

****** - Bonsoir Dobby.**

****** - Remus Lupin bonsoir, dit le petit elfe en se courbant.**

****** - Qu'allez vous nous interpréter ce soir ?**

****** - Une chanson moldu appelé ' Il est libre Dobby '. ( Il est libre Max lol)**

****** - Intéressant, dit Remus en souriant. Allez y.**

****** Le petit participant prit le micro et chanta :**

_**Il met de la magie, mine de rien ,dans tout ce qu'il fait**_

_**Il a le sourire facile, même pour les imbéciles**_

_**Il s'amuse bien, il tombe jamais dans les pièges**_

******Il n'se laisse pas étourdir par les néons des manèges**

******Il vit sa vie sans s'occuper des grimaces**

_**Que font autour de lui les poissons dans la nasse**_

_**Refrain**_

******Il est libre Dobby, il est libre Dobby**

******Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler**

_**Il travaille un p'tit peu quand son corps est d'accord**_

_**Pour lui faut pas s'en faire, il sait doser son effort**_

_**Dans l'panier de crabes, il joue pas les homards**_

_**Il cherche pas à tout prix à faire des bulles dans la mare**_

_**Refrain**_

******Il est libre Dobby, il est libre Dobby**

******Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler**

******Il regarde autour de lui avec les yeux de l'amour**

******Avant qu't'aies rien pu dire, il t'aime déjà au départ**

******Il ne fait pas de bruit, il joue pas du tambour**

******Mais la statue de marbre lui sourit dans la cour**

_**Refrain**_

******Il est libre Dobby, il est libre Dobby**

******Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler**

_**Et bien sûr toutes les filles lui font leurs yeux de velours**_

_**Lui, pour leur faire plaisir, il leur raconte des histoires**_

_**Il les emmène par-delà les labours**_

_**Chevaucher les licornes à la tombée du soir**_

_**Refrain**_

******Il est libre Dobby, il est libre Dobby**

******Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler**

******Comme il a pas d'argent pour faire le grand voyageur**

******Il va parler souvent aux habitants de son cœur**

******Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'racontent, c'est ça qu'il faudrait savoir**

_**Pour avoir comme lui autant d'amour dans le regard**_

******Refrain**

******Il est libre Dobby, il est libre Dobby**

******Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler**

****** - Faîtes un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Dobby s'il vous plaît, c'était une chanson remarquable. Quand pense les jury.**

****** Le présentateur se retourna vers les quatre jury qui étaient Cho Chang, Théodore Nott, Edward Cullen et Hannah Abbot.**

****** - Chanson original surtout connaissant les règles des sorciers sur c'est petits individu, dit l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin, tout en appuyant sur le bouton pour que la croix soit bleu.**

****** - J'ai beaucoup aimé la petite chorégraphie et la chanson, dit le brun en validant lui aussi.**

****** - Je suis d'accord avec mes collègues, chanson très bien choisi, dit le troisième jury en appuyant sur le bouton pour que sa croix devienne bleu.**

****** - Et vous Mademoiselle Abbot ? Demanda le présentateur.**

****** - Pareille c'était parfait, dit la concernée en validant.**

****** - Quatre croix bleu, Dobby l'elfe libre va rester avec nous dans cette compétition, dit Remus alors que l'elfe était applaudit.**

****** L'elfe s'en alla assez vite.**

****** - Maintenant j'appelle Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood.**

****** Le public applaudit en voyant une blonde arriver. Celle ci était vêtu d'une robe jaune paille avec un collier de radis autour du cou.**

****** - Qu'allez vous nous chanter ce soir Mademoiselle Lovegood ?**

****** - Radar de Britney Spears, dit elle d'une voix rêveuse.**

****** - Nous vous écoutons, dit Remus Lupin en souriant.**

****** La blonde prit le micro et chanta :**

_**Confidence is a must**_

_**Happiness is a plus**_

_**Edginess is a rush**_

******Edges I like them rough**

******A man with a midas touch**

******Intoxicate me**

******I'm a rush**

******Stop you're making me blush**

_**People are looking at us**_

_**I don't think you know, know**_

_**I'm checking you**_

******So hot, so hot**

******Wonder if he knows**

******He's on my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******And if I notice you**

******I know it's you**

******Choosing**

******Don't wanna losing you**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******When you walk**

******(When you walk)**

******And when you talk**

******(When you talk)**

******I get the tingle**

******I wanna mingle**

******That's what I want**

******(That's what I want)**

******And listen baby**

******Turn up the fader**

******Trying to make you understand**

******You're on my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******Interesting sense of style**

******Ten million dollar smile**

******Think I can handle that**

******Animal in the sack**

******His eyes see right to my soul**

******I saw and lose self-control**

******Catch me looking again**

******Falling right into my plan**

******I don't think you know, know**

******I'm checking you**

******So hot, so hot**

******Wonder if he knows**

******He's on my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******And if I notice you**

******I know it's you**

******Choosing**

******Don't wanna losing you**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******When you walk**

******(When you walk)**

******And when you talk**

******(When you talk)**

******I get the tingle**

******I wanna mingle**

******That's what I want**

******(That's what I want)**

******And listen baby**

******Turn up the fader**

******Trying to make you understand**

******You're on my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******On my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******I got my eye on you**

******And I can't let you get away**

******Hey baby**

******Whether it's now or later**

******I've got you**

******You can't shake me**

******Cause I got you on my radar**

******Whether you like it or not**

******It ain't gonna stop**

******Cause I got you on my radar**

******(I got you)**

******Cause I got you on my radar**

******I'm checking you**

******So hot, so hot**

******Wonder if he knows**

******He's on my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******And if I notice you**

******I know it's you**

******Choosing**

******Don't wanna losing you**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******When you walk**

******(When you walk)**

******And when you talk**

******(When you talk)**

******I get the tingle**

******I wanna mingle**

******That's what I want**

******(That's what I want)**

******And listen baby**

******Turn up the fader**

******Trying to make you understand**

******You're on my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******On my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******On my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

******Got you on my radar**

_**Got you on my radar**_

****** La chanson terminée tous le monde fut scotchés de l'entendre chanter ainsi.**

****** - Surprenante, dit Cho en validant.**

****** - De même, dit Théodore en faisant de même.**

****** - Idem, dirent les deux autre jurés en validant.**

****** - Vote unanime encore une fois ! lança Remus Lupin en souriant. La compétition ce soir va être rude je crois bien. Mais nous verrons sa après une courte page de pub.**

******* pub * * pub * *pub * * pub ***

****** L'émission recommença, et la caméra fit un plan sur le présentateur.**

****** - Re bonsoir chers téléspectateurs j'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée en notre compagnie. Voici notre troisième participant qui est … pardon une participante du nom d' Hermione Granger.**

****** La concernée arriva avec un micro à la main tout en souriant malgré que certains la huée.**

****** - Voyons voyons soyez fair-play, dit Remus Lupin. Mademoiselle Granger comment allez vous ?**

****** - Bien merci, dit elle.**

****** - Qu'allez nous, nous interpréter ce soir devant le monde entier.**

****** - Memories du groupe de métal symphonique Within Temptation.**

****** - Groupe métal symphonique ?**

****** - Oui, et moldu, dit elle en souriant.**

****** - Nous vous écoutons alors.**

****** - VAS Y MIONE ! TU ES LA MEILLEURE ! lancèrent un petit groupe dans le public.**

****** Elle eut un sourire puis la musique commença à chanter :**

******In this world you tried**

******not leaving me alone behind.**

******There's no other way.**

******I prayed to the gods let him stay.**

******The memories ease the pain inside,**

******now I know why.**

******Chorus:**

******All of my memories keep you near.**

******In silent moments imagine you here.**

******All of my memories keep you near.**

******Your silent whispers, silent tears.**

******Made me promise I'd try**

******to find my way back in this life.**

******I hope there is a way**

******to give me a sign you're ok.**

******Reminds me again it's worth it all**

******so I can go on.**

******Repeat chorus**

******Together in all these memories**

******I see your smile.**

******All the memories I hold dear.**

******Darling, you know I will love you**

******until the end of time.**

******Repeat chorus**

******All of my memories...**

****** La chanson terminée tous le public applaudit en chœur, et le petit groupe de supporter scandèrent le prénom de leur amie.**

****** - Hey bien quelle chanson, dit l'animateur. J'en avais la chair de poule. Maintenant quand pense le jury ?**

****** - C'était pas mon type de musique désolée, dit Cho.**

****** - Moi j'ai adoré, dit Théodore.**

****** - Chanson superbe, avec une voix sublime. Tous mes compliments, dit Edward Cullen.**

****** - Magnifique, dit la dernière jury.**

****** - Trois croix de bleus sur quatre c'est très bien, dit Remus Lupin en souriant.**

****** Tous le monde applaudit alors que Hermione partait dans les coulisses rejoindre les autres.**

****** - MAIS …. MAIS C'EST CEDRIC DIGGORY ! crièrent une groupe de filles dans le public en montrant Edward Cullen.**

****** - Ah non moi c'est Edward Cullen, dit il.**

****** - AVADA KEDAVRA ! lança une voix masculine dans le public vers se troisième jury.**

****** - Mais ils ont quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Edward au présentateur alors que le sort ricocher sur le dos du jeune vampire pour revenir vers Voldemort qui se baissa attend.**

****** - Bonne question Monsieur Cullen, dit il hors micro. S'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît veuillez arrêtez ça ! Monsieur Cédric Diggory est mort, dit le présentateur.**

****** Sur le plateau, un vent se leva avec une odeur de jasmin. D'un coups la personne qui avait lancer le sort de la mort se retrouva en tutu rose.**

****** - Lord Voldemort en tutu rose, dit le présentateur. On aura tous vu.**

****** - AAAAHHHHHH ! cria le concerné.**

****** - Bien fait, entendirent ils.**

****** Tous le monde regardaient derrière le présentateur, alors celui ci se retourna et il vit une rousse avec des yeux émeraude sourire.**

****** - Lily ?**

****** - Oui Remus.**

****** - Mais pourquoi as tu fais ça ?**

****** - Par envie et parce qu'il m'a tué ainsi que James.**

****** - Ne jamais mettre une Gryffondor en colère jeune gens car sa peux faire très mal.**

****** Au même moment les Aurors tombèrent sur le Mage Noir.**

****** - JE ME VENGERAI DE CET AFFRONT ! cria t il.**

****** Le fantôme partit dans un éclat de rire.**

****** - Bon d'accord, dit le présentateur. Le prochain participant est … Rabastan Lestrange.**

****** Un grand brun aux yeux noirs entra sur le plateau avec un micro à la main.**

****** - Qu'allez vous chanter Monsieur Lestrange ? Demanda Remus.**

****** - Maître de ma Vie, dit il.**

****** - Un groupe ?**

****** - Oui, mais c'est tous ce que vous saurez.**

****** - Bien. Nous vous écoutons.**

****** Rabastan Lestrange fit signe aux musiciens et chanta d'une voix chaude et sensuelle :**

_**Tous les soirs je suis de sorti,**_

_**Dans mes excès je m'enfuis.**_

_**j'aime voir les filles défiler dans mon lit,**_

******Car dans l'euphorie de la nuit,**

******Plus aucunes lois ne me freinent.**

******Je passe mon temps à narguer l'ennui,**

******J'aime être au centre de l'arène,**

_**Voila ce que je suis.**_

_**Je me fous de ton avis,**_

_**Je tourne aussi mes envies,**_

******Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis**

******Je suis le maître de ma vie.**

******Quand les gens pleurent, souvent je ris.**

******Rare sont ceux qui m'apprécient,**

******Mais pourtant je suscite les jalousies,**

******Car jusqu'alors la chance ma sourit.**

******J'accomplirai mes rêves**

******Sans jamais me soucier des on dit,**

******A ma morale, je serai fidèle,**

******Voilà ce que je suis.**

******Je me fous de ton avis,**

******Je tourne aussi mes envies,**

******Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,**

******Je suis le maître de ma vie.**

******Je me fous de ton avis,**

******Je tourne aussi mes envies,**

******Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,**

******Je suis le maître de ma vie.**

******Je me fous de ton avis,**

******Je tourne aussi mes envies,**

******Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,**

******Je suis le maître de ma vie.**

******Je me fous de ton avis,**

******Je tourne aussi mes envies,**

******Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,**

******Je suis le maître de ma vie.**

******Je me fous de ton avis.**

******Je me fous de ton avis.**

******Voilà ce que je suis.**

******Je tourne aussi mes envies,**

******Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,**

******Je suis le maître de ma vie,**

******Voilà ce que je suis.**

****** - Ça va être dur, dit le présentateur en souriant une fois la chanson terminée . Quand pense le jury ?**

****** - Bien, mais j'ai assez de Seamus pour se vanter donc non, dit Cho alors que sa croix devenait rouge.**

****** - Bof, dit Théodore alors que la sienne devenait rouge également.**

****** - J'aime beaucoup. Et j'avoue que sa change de Debussy, dit Edward alors que sa croix devenait bleu.**

****** - Moi j'adore beaucoup. C'est typiquement masculin de se vanter ou pas ? Demanda Hannah Abbot. Mais en tous cas je dis chapeau.**

****** - Voici ce qui est inhabituel dans notre émission, cher téléspectateur, dit Remus en regardant la caméra. Maintenant il va falloir que notre huissier compte les voix que nos jeunes talents ont pu récolter tout le longs de l'émission grâce aux hiboux express. Nous saurons ça après une courte page de pub.**

******* pub * * pub * *pub * *pub ***

****** - Nous revoici très cher téléspectateur, et je peux dire que la tension est à son comble. Lequel de nos jeunes talents va reporter le trophée de ' Chacun sa chanson ', dit Remus.**

****** L'huissier arriva avec une enveloppe verte.**

****** - Alors, dit Remus en la décachetant. Le gagnant ou la gagnante est …..**

****** Il eut un roulement de tambours parmi les musiciens.**

****** - …... DOBBY L'ELFE LIBRE ! lança Remus.**

****** Le public applaudit de bon cœur le concerné qui était abasourdie par cette nouvelle.**

****** - Félicitation Dobby, dit le présentateur. Voici votre trophée du meilleur chanteur de l'année.**

****** L'elfe le prit complètement sous le choc.**

****** - Merci, réussit il à dire.**

****** - Le second est Hermione Granger ! rajouta l'animateur.**

****** Tous le monde applaudit la jeune femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle prit son trophée qui était plus petit mais néanmoins important pour elle.**

****** - Merci, dit elle en souriant. Merci beaucoup.**

****** - Pour la troisième place est bien Mademoiselle Lovegood et Monsieur Lestrange sont ex æquo. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour ses jeunes gens, dit il alors qu'on leur remettaient leur trophée.**

****** Le public les remercia soit en applaudissant soit en scandant leur noms haut et fort.**

****** - Et voici que ' Chacun sa chanson ' est terminée, dit Remus Lupin en regardant la caméra. N'oubliez pas de saluer comme il se doit nos jury, Cho Chang, Théodore Nott, Edward Cullen et Hannah Abbot. Quand à moi je vous remercie d'avoir suivit l'émission jusqu'à son finale. Merci et bonne fin de soirée.**

******FIN**


End file.
